The Prince see a game of cat and mouse
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Ryoma and his Sakuno where walking home from playing tennis with each when they all of sudden see a girl with cherry red hair with silver highlights being chased by a guy with fluffy white hair. Please read and found out XD RyomaxSakuno and Yami BakuraxOC


**Okay this my first time writing a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh and Prince of Tennis so I hope you guys love or like it plus I well being writing other crossover stories with Prince of Tennis with other anime okay just giving you all a heads up okay so please enjoy XD**

**Keys: ( ) means talking inside the head or one's self**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Parings: RyomaxSakuno and OCxYami Bakura **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**The Prince see a game of cat and mouse**

It was a nice Fall day as both Ryoma and Sakuno were walking home hand in hand after a nice friendly game of Tennis as they walked through park to cut some time. They all of a sudden heard screaming coming from their right distance as they looked and to their surprise both Ryoma and Sakuno saw a guy with fluffy white hair chasing a girl with cherry red hair with silver highlights. Both Ryoma and Sakuno stop walking and stared at them all puzzled as the girl with cherry red hair with silver highlights run towards the cute couple.

"Hey give me back my Ring you baka woman" yelled the fluffy white hair guy.

"Never Fluffy-chan!" yelled the girl cherry red hair with silver highlights.

"I told you to never call me that!" yelled the guy with fluffy white.

*The girl now hides behind the cute couple*

"Uh..umm" Sakuno replied abit confuse.

"Hmm" was Ryoma's only reply for right now.

"Hey don'tcha you hide behind them they won't save you" pointed out the guy with fluffy white hair.

"Like I care Fluffy-chan" replied the girl with cherry red hair with silver highlights.

"Stop calling me that" the guy with fluffy white hair growled.

"Blah" the girl with cherry red with silver highlights replied.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno looked at the weird but cute couple was the girl still hides behind them Sakuno was still confuse and didn't know what to do as she'd holds Ryoma's hand abit tightly as for Ryoma he'd couldn't help but laugh abit at what they were seeing.

*The girl with cherry red hair with silver highlights placed the gold Ring necklace around her neck*

"There you can't get it now Fluffy-chan" the girl with cherry red hair with silver highlights replied with sweet smile.

"Damn you woman" the guy with fluffy white hair growled abit.

"Love you too Fluffy-chan" the girl with cherry red with silver highlights replied.

~Three minutes later~

Ryoma and Sakuno were now sitting down on the green grass with two weird but cute couple was the guy was fluffy white was holding his cute but silly girl that has cherry red with silver highlights in his lap as she'd smiles and still has his gold Ring necklace around her neck. Ryoma handed his girlfriend a strawberry Ponta as he'd was drinking his grape Ponta.

"I guess I have to say I am sorry for my woman's behavior" said the guy with fluffy white hair.

"Oh it's okay" Sakuno replied with a smile.

"Che" Ryoma replied as he'd drinks his grape Ponta.

"Well my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno" she replied with sweet smile.

"Echizen Ryoma" he replied all calm and cool.

"I am Yami Bakura and this baka is Yukichi" he replied as he'd pets his girl on the head like cat.

"Hey I am not cat Fluffy-chan no baka" Yukichi replied as she'd pushed his hand that was on her head.

"Woman stop calling me fluffy" Bakura replied.

"Whatever hey hey how long have you two been together?" Yukichi asked as she'd looks at both Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Uhh...ummm" Sakuno replied with blush.

"Three mouths" Ryoma replied all bluntly.

"R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno replied as she'd blushed so badly.

"Aww that's so cute" Yukichi replied with smile and giggled.

"What about you two?" Ryoma asked as he'd looks Yukichi.

"Me and Fluffy-chan have been together for two years" Yukichi answered with a smile.

"Really? That long Yukichi-san" Sakuno replied.

"Stop calling me fluffy" Bakura replied with low growl as he'd holds Yukichi abit tight.

"Nope because look at your hair it's so fluffy and cute right guys?" Yukichi replied as she'd plays with Bakura's long fluffy white hair.

"Hai it is Bakura-san" Sakuno agreed with Yukichi.

"So what's with that old looking gold Ring necklace that your wearing Yukichi?" Ryoma pointed out.

"My father get it from his trip to Egypt" Bakura replied.

"Really? That's cool" Sakuno replied.

"But you took it away from your twin brother Ryou-kun" Yukichi pointed out.

"I did no such thing" Bakura replied as he'd looks away abit.

"What? You have a twin brother Bakura-san?" Sakuno asked.

("So there's another crazy guy like him around") Ryoma said.

"Hai! But his so sweet and kind and cute not like his brother over here! But Ryou-kun is dating my best friend Riku" Yukichi replied all happily.

"Hey!" Bakura called out.

"Tee hee that's so cute" Sakuno replied with soft smile.

("Well at less his twin brother Ryou isn't crazy") Ryoma said with a sly smile.

"Hey chibi" Bakura called out to Ryoma.

"Hmm what?" Ryoma called back to him.

"Have you even kiss your girlfriend yet?" Bakura asked with a evil smile.

"Huh?" Sakuno replied with huge blush across her face.

"Oi Bakura no baka" Yukichi replied with a cute blush as she'd knows where this was going.

"Che that's none of your bee wax Fluffy-chan" Ryoma replied with a sly smile of his own.

"Ah you a lot of guts to call me that chibi" Bakura replied with yet another evil smile.

"Che" Ryoma replied as he'd went wrapped his right arm around his Sakuno waist.

("Ryoma-kun") Sakuno said.

Yukichi on the other hand goes and picks up banana and strawberry smoothie Ponta drink and drinks it as she'd knows what's going to happen.

"I see now" Bakura began with evil smile again.

("Oh boy") Yukichi replied as she'd keeps on drinking her drink.

("What's happening?") Sakuno replied.

"See what?" Ryoma replied as he'd raised an eyebrow.

"You never kissed her" Bakura replied with soft laugh.

"..." Sakuno didn't say word as a huge blush appeared across her once again.

("Baka") Yukichi said as she'd looks away.

Ryoma stayed quiet for a minute to think or react to what Bakura just said as he'd tries not to blush as Bakura on the other hand was smiling evilly.

"Bakura-kun that's going to far" Yukichi replied as she'd looks up at him.

"What! Oh bloody hell it was just a joke" Bakura replied.

Sakuno was still blushing as for Ryoma he'd goes and without warning kisses Sakuno on the lips in front of both Bakura and Yukichi as Sakuno gasp in surprise as Yukichi blushed and Bakura just grin.

"Che I have so kiss my girlfriend" Ryoma replied with sly grin of his own.

"...R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said in surprise as she'd still was blushing.

"I see very nice chibi" Bakura replied.

("Bakura no baka") Yukichi said.

After that the two cute couple **continued to talk to one another to get to know each other as this day was strange but fun as both Ryoma and Sakuno meet this strange but cute couple by the names of Yukichi and her boyfriend Bakura.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Okay it is done**

**What did you guys think ? X3**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please **

**Until next time bye bye X3**


End file.
